Once Upon a December
by Storm337
Summary: Oh it had been so long. Far, far too long if you asked the two. The ache to see the other had been turning unbearable. Their time together would be short, so they would take what they could of it. Use it all up; no time wasted. (Warning: Contains male/male relationship between two AU Shadows. Read A/N first for more information. Enjoy )


A/N: Let me warn you now, this story contains yaoi and hints at death.  
Both characters are AU version of Shadow the hedgehog.  
**AU**- Alternate universe. Not game canon.  
You can find one  
and the other

Based off of the song Once Upon A December from a Disney movie.

* * *

Oh it had been so long. Far, far too long if you asked the two. The ache to see the other had been turning unbearable. Their time together would be short, so they would take what they could of it. Use it all up; no time wasted. He moved forward silently like a ghost, gently taking the others hands. He moved back, pulling his beloved mate off the bed and to a standing position in the middle of the room. The jazz music in the background came to a sudden, unexpected stop. The fire flickered, beginning to grow. Changing. The color was engulfed by another, orange and yellow flames changing into pale and forest green. Crackles leapt over the wood, burning without it. Their hands locked, fingers intertwining. Deep gazes were shared, eyes half lidded, passion brewing between them. They shared a kiss. Quick and delicate, but the heat that was passed could not compare to anything else.

His eyes glowed their respective mismatched colors, green light bathing his face. The room began to shift and the other gasped as Chaos energy flooded the four corners, pushing against them and beyond them, climbing up the walls and coating everything. The overwhelming power his lover now possessed blew him away. It came at a price of course, which he had already paid. The tendrils of green rolled off his feathered appendages in waves of mist, snaking across the ground, going all around. Around him as well, wrapping him in a near cocoon of it. There was trust between them and he closed his eyes, feeling their hands slip apart. They would not remain apart for long, he knew that for sure.

Upon opening his eyes he gazed at an entirely different place. He sensed it all to be energy, fabricated to look like this as his mate was, but ignored that fact. Imagination took over and he gazed in awe at the large place surrounding him, pretending for now, in this moment, that it was real. A ball room, large roaring fireplace at one end, still washing everything in green light. Other couples, some he knew, some he had never seen before, twirled and flowed around him to graceful on the polished floor, moving in time with music that was slowly coming to an end. Chandeliers of crystal hung from the high ceiling, twinkling as tiny flames burned inside of them, and huge glass windows on the sides showed the world beyond. A winter wonderland of snow and glistening white topped trees, powder softly drifting to the ground, with a full moon hanging lazily in the sky. A whole new world.

He looked down at himself, cheeks turning bright red and a gasp escaping him in surprise. A shin long, flowing dress, snugly fit and tailored to his thin frame hung on straps by his shoulders. A feathered boa was around his arms and hung low, brushing his back right above his tail. Something was behind his ear, but he didn't check to see what it was. From what he could tell it was long and pinned gently to his ear to keep it from falling off. Across the floor his mate approached, wearing a long extravagant coat and boots, hands covered with crisp white gloves. He bowed when mere feet away, wings spreading on his back. A silent ask for a dance, hand extended, eyes still half lidded and glowing softly as he kept the scene around them going. His smile seemed to glow brighter than his eyes and the fire behind him combined. New music was beginning for the next dance. He took the stronger ones hand.

The hand gripped back tightly, obvious protection and reassurance there. Not a word was needed, compliments exchanged mentally as either one knew what the other wanted to say. You look gorgeous in that dress, just absolutely stunning my love. Thank you, the light looks amazing on your wings and eyes. The boa was left behind, fizzling out, but he did not notice. He was now near pressed against his love, the warmth coming off of him enchanting. Eyes met again, pearly grey and glowing shades of red, both reflecting the other in the green hued room. The music started up and they moved. A tune that sounded like it would come more out of a music box then the orchestra somewhere hidden in the room. And, in a way, it sounded sad and incomplete. Something was missing from it. Their hands locked once more, a perfect fit, two pieces to complete a puzzle. They rocked softly back and forth, going with the others, sweeping across the dance floor like a flowing river. One large mass that stepped and twirled with grace.

Suddenly singing, very close, the vibrations rocking into him. It took him a couple moments to realize the notes were coming from his partner, voice loud and confident, projected across the room. The sadness of the song was completed with those longing words in a language he did not understand, but found tragically beautiful. The pace was picked up, music becoming louder, stronger, but not frantic, people moving faster, but not with them. Away from them, off to the side to stand or sit and watch. Giving them the entire floor to move around on, the spot light to fall only on the two. Such a special moment for them and for them only.

Another surprise came in the form of tears. Dripping down his muzzle and onto the reflective floor, splattering across it in tiny droplets, fizzling on contact. The words and notes shook slightly as he poured his heart and soul out in the song of sadness and longing, all of it going to him. To his love, mate, and partner. To the one he could no longer hold closely for hours, say I love you in chants when times were tough, snuggle closely to under warm blankets by the fire, sip expensive hot tea with after an amazing hot meal that would beat any 5 star restaurant, or laugh with then a laugh was needed because times were at their darkest. Moments in the past he took for granted were now golden plated and a ghost of something he could no longer grasp.

The song was reaching its end, lyrics becoming softer, music dying down. The people were fading, becoming ghostly shapes of see through milky white and grey with light blue glowing eyes. Outside the winter wonderland and bright moon vanished, shattering like a huge mirror, shards raining down onto the floor and breaking that before as if they walked on glass. Still, he was held close, safe and warm, hearing his mate's voice fill the air in such a mournful tune that he too began to cry as reality started to, literally, break away his happiness. The ghosts moved away, giving off a long weary moan as one before vanishing. Chandeliers started to swing dangerously, crystals and candles falling to the ground, splattering onto the cracking floor. He wished to shriek as this projection fell, but felt his other half guide them around the messes and falling objects, stepping over them carefully, never breaking their dance.

Suddenly they two were breaking apart. He was moving away, putting space between them as their dance ended. He let the last note hold, drawing it out, squeezing every last meaning and feeling out of it, tears streaming down his face like rivers of salty water. They dribbled down his cheeks as well, each moment slicing into his heart like the shards around him. The glow in his lovers eyes started to go out, like flickering flames. By now the entire place was broken down and torn apart, no one left, the music gone. Their fingers slipped free, hands sliding away, air pushing them apart. A single kiss was pressed to the top of his forehead, a simple action with a very powerful effect. Pushing him out of the room, toward the roaring green fire of chaos and hurt. No, no, they needed more time! Just one song and a small dance was not enough! They needed to share laughs and memories, recall old tales and curl up with a book by the fire again, exchange I love yous and nuzzles, soft touches and cries of excitement and glee! This was not enough! The ruined ball room moved away from him as he was pushed into the fire, flames licking up at him, taking the dress away with it. And his mate just stood there, crying, light of his eyes flickering out as the room moved back, away. Putting distance between them. He cried out and tried to reach for his only love, but the flames rose. The lights in his eyes went out and everything was over.

He was back in his room again, sitting on his bed, looking deeply into the flickering flames of orange and yellow fire, burning around a cooking log. Something nearly slipped from his hands but he managed to grab it, pulling it up to his lap. A big green perfectly cut emerald, slick from dropped tears that were sticking to his muzzle. The stone was cold and dead, heavy and somewhat dull. He set it onto the sheets beside him, keeping one hand on top of it, wondering. Had that all been a dream? Was it merely a figure of his imagination? A way for his mind to cope with the loss currently destroying him from the inside out? What had then been?

Then his ear flicked, brushing against something. Hesitantly, shakily he reached up and grabbed it, gently pulling it off of his ear where it had been clipped. A feather. Long, slender, and clean. Multicolored of white, black, and red. It was not a dream. It had been real. They really did share a dance, a moment of them, where they were able to hold each other and feel the warmth of the other.

Clutching Feather's gift close to his chest, Neuro wept.


End file.
